The invention relates to an electrode.
A one-piece electrode of this type is known from EP 685 635 A1. The small diameter of the thin rod or wire used as the spray electrode provides limited insensitivity to vibrations.
Devices not according to the species, in which electrostatic filters are provided for precipitating dust, can be found for example in DE 33 24 803 C2 and FR 1 050 120. FR 944 547 also relates to an electrostatic filter. In all of the filters that do not belong to the species, a thin wire is provided that serves to ionize the particles to be precipitated. The crankcase ventilation system according to the species also proposes a wire, rod, or thin tube as the spray electrode, with the spray electrode being mounted at both ends.
The known electrodes that do not belong to the species are designed with two or more parts.
DE 33 24 803 C2 teaches a wire connected with a tube. Both parts together form the spray electrode. The subject of FR 944 547 teaches a wire connected with a cylinder. Optionally, the electrode section formed by the wire can be provided with a plurality of disks to intensify ionization.
FR 1 050 120 teaches a wire connected with a projection.
This design of the electrodes with two or more parts has a disadvantageous influence on sensitivity to vibration and on manufacturing cost.
An object of the invention is to improve extensively on an electrode according to the species so that the oil separator can be manufactured as economically as possible, has an insensitivity to vibration that is as great as possible, and has a low power requirement.